Revenge
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Two new students come to Hi-Skool and as it turns out they know who zim is, find out what happens when Zim reunits with some old friends. rated T for violence swearing and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kya! From reading this one invader Zim faniction I have been inspired to write another one..even though I haven't finished either of the other two I've done. Sowy. This one might be funner to type though. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Dib awoke and found himself strapped down to a metal table. Things were still fuzzy so all he saw where blurred images; there was someone sitting in front of him, and a white light. Was Dib dead? He began to hear people talking.

"Aww C'mon Zipper let me set him on fire or something!" a girl's voice whined was that the person in front of him. There was a groan of annoyance.

"No Zodia, you can't torch him or anything." Said a male's voice, there was a sigh.

"Why the hell not?" the girl asked, Dib began to open his eyes wider and saw a girl with white hair and white colored eyes.

"Because," Began a man in a white lab coat he had darker colored hair and magenta colored eyes. "I'm going to dissect him." He said grinning the man had a large stitched scar over his nose. The girl huffed.

"No fair you get all the fun Zipper." She said.

"Who are you people!" Dib called out, the girl turned her white eyes hid some insanity behind them, she grinned.

"Oh looky Zippy! He's awake. Can I torch his hair now?" she asked. The man growled.

"No! now shut up." He looked at dib, "Oh now I'm sure you can remember Dib boy we met just this morning." He said, Dib thought hard trying to remember what had happened this morning.

"It was in that nice lady Miss Bitters class, member? You member right?" the girl said bouncing up and down. Oh great now he remembered.

~a few hours ago~

"Class I'd like to welcome two knew students; Zipper and Zodia." Miss bitters said, a girl with white hair and white eyes wearing some sort of school uniform light blue with dark blue trim and a dark blue tie around her neck. The boy next to her was taller than she was by a few inches, he wore a white lab coat over a red T-shirt and blue jeans, he had purple colored eyes, a scar across his face, and dark hair.

"Hiya! I'm Zodia, it's so nice to meet you all!" she shouted wide eyed and grinning. The boy only sighed looking lazily over the crowd of students letting out a low grunt. Then his eyes fell on Zim, he nudged Zodia she looked over, her grin getting bigger reveal sharp teeth.

"Alright take your seats, for you'll be sitting in them for the rest of your miserable little lives." Miss Bitters hissed, Zodia and Zipper took their seats, Zodia behind Dib and Zipper behind Zim. Dib looked at the two cautiously, the last time someone transferred to the Skool they were aliens and one was still here. He turned to look at Zodia, who was now drawing circles in the surface of her desk with her finger, grinning wide eyed and creepy. She shifted her eyes up toward Dib, her face still looking down at her desk. Grinning still.

"Can I help you?" she said sweetly smiling like a madman. Dib shook his head. "Good." She continued drawing circles.

Zim could feel Zipper's stare at the back of his head, he turned, only to come face to face with the new guy who's eyes were narrowed at him.

"Yes?" he asked awaiting Zim's response.

"Zim welcomes you to this school unit." He said then spun back around, Zipper raised his brows. The rest of the class went by slowly, dib continued to watch the two, they seemed normal, well except Zodia, she seemed to be missing a few screws. She was now singing to herself. Dib began to relax a bit, neither of them were shouting out nonsense, (well Zodia was whispering) nothing weird was happening, or anything Zim usually did. If these guys were aliens they were much better than Zim.

The bell rang, time for lunch. The class all began to herd over to the cafeteria. Zipper and Zodia were a little confused, but then again some new students probably would given how these guys acted. Dib walked up to them.

"It's lunch time. Say where are you guys from?" Dib asked, Zodia and Zipper exchanged glanced, Zodia, a little more mellow now leaning over herself, gave a big grin.

"Outta town." They said in unison, Dib shrugged. That was believable.

"And you are?" Zipper asked, Dib scratched the back of his head.

"Dib, my name is Dib." He said extending his hand in greeting, Zipper looked at it for a moment then shook his hand.

"Oh fair warning the food here will kill you." Dib said, Zodia and Zipper looked back at him confused.

"No seriously, last time some boy threw mash potatoes at a girl, now she's got a glass eye." He said, Zodia smiled.

"Thanks for the warning." Zipper said, as they began to walk away, Dib ran next to them.

"Do you two know Zim?" he asked, Zodia and Zipper stopped turning back up at him.

"And what if we do?" Zipper asked his eyes narrowing at him. Zodia's grin disappeared and was replaced by an angered look filled with hate, her eyes even went evil.

"Well-" Dib didn't get to finish his thought however because a blunt object hit him up side the back of his head. The last thing he heard was;

"Bibbles, bad boy we didn't say hit him!" Zipper said talking to a third party, Zodia giggled getting on the floor and watching as Dib's eyes fluttered closed.

"Heehee this guy's gonna be real fun." She said.

~Now~

Dib groaned from how hard he had to think after something or someone hit him in the head. Zodia smiled.

"Don't worry boy you won't feel a thing I'm gonna drown you before Zipper cuts you open." She said, she was really close to Dib's face. Zipper grabbed her by the shirt collar dragging her away from dib.

"You aren't gonna do anything that will damage the body." He said, Zodia frowned.

"Aww come on! You like doing autopsies!" she said wiggling to get free.

"What? You're….you can't dissect me!" Dib said, the two, who were arguing now looked over at him in confusion.

"Why not? We can't let you leave after you've figured out what we are." Zipper said, Dib looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he screamed, struggling against his restraints. Zodia tilted her head to one side.

"Zipper I don't think he realizes what we are yet yaknow?" she finally said, Zipper raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you're right for once Zodia." He said then fidgeted with his watch for a minute and his form wavered like a bad connection to a TV station. Soon what stood in front of his was no longer human but a green bald alien with antennae, purple eyes and claws staring back at him. Dib looked over to Zodia she too was a green alien, only with white eyes and her face was covered in scars, and one of her antennae had a ring on it. she grinned her finely pointed teeth showing through.

"As you can see we're not from earth." Zipper said.

"See we told you we were from outta town." Zodia said, walking closer to him.

"Y-you're just like Zim!" Dib shouted Zipper face palmed.

"Yeah, you see? We're just like Zim." she said sweetly she then paused, her eye twitching. She grabbed a sharp object and throwing it at Dib just missing his face. "ZIM!" she shouted. Zipper sighed.

"Now you've gone a done it." he said pulling out a rag doll that somewhat resembled Zim in his alien form. He turned tossing it out in front of Zodia who grabbed it throwing it to the ground and stomping on his head shouting;

"Pay, pay, pay, pay, pay, pay, pay! He's gonna fucking pay!" she screamed. Zipper turned his attention toward Dib.

"How unfortunate you know our dear friend Zimmy?" he asked, Dib narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like I like him or anything." He grumbled. Zipper chuckled, Zodia still abusing the little doll Zim.

"Hey neither do we!" she shouted her short attention span growing shorter.

"Hate his guts actually." Zipper said Zodia clutched the doll tightly shaking it at Dib.

"Little fuck ruined our lives!" she screamed squeezing the doll until its head popped off.

"Say, how would you like to get rid of Zim?" Zipper asked Dib tilted his head.

"I'm listening." He said. Zipper and Zodia grinned evilly, letting Dib go as they planned.

**Yes this time my first chapter will kick off with a bang.** **I hope you like it so far, the characters I thought up one day in class, yaknow I've realized that a lot of my female characters tend to be a little crazy….hm…you think I'm crazy? tell me in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hm so people like my revenge story. I'm so happy! XD I'll write as much as I can with it XD ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next thing Dib knew he was back in his seat at school. 'What the hell?' he thought he then looked behind him, maybe he had just dreamt the entire experience with the aliens. When he saw Zodia still drawing circles with her finger he knew he hadn't dreamt of that part; the new students.

"Dibby you better not forget our deal, ok?" Zodia said sweetly not looking up from her desk. Dib swallowed hard, nope not a dream. He then turned back to face the board. He grinned.

"Don't worry I won't. Zim will be in your hands and out of my hair." he said. Zodia grinned manically then went back to drawing circles.

~0~

"Say why don't you sit with us today Dib." Zipper offered Dib shrugged.

"Uhm ok." He said nervously. Zodia grinned.

"We promise we won't stick things in your head." She coaxed. Zipper face palmed.

"He already said he would dear Zodia." He said in a calm but annoyed tone. Zodia looked over at Zipper.

"I know, but still." She said sweetly, then looked over to see Zim walking back to the cafeteria.

"Zimmy!" she shouted, Zipper grabbed her clamping his hand over her mouth. Zim looked back looking at the three confused.

"Anyway we can discuss our little uh agreement. Yes?" Zipper said his hand still over his female friend's mouth. Sadly she kept attempting to speak but all that came out were muffled squeaking sounds.

"Sure, I only ever sit with my sister, I don't think she'll mind." Dib said. Zipper smirked.

"That's good." He said.

"You have a sibling?" Zodia asked, she had managed to get free from Zipper's hand. Dib nodded.

As they walked into the cafeteria people stared at them, Zipper and Zodia looked around at the staring judging eyes.

"human's…are so weird." Zodia whispered. Zipper grunted, as they walked over to a table with a purple haired girl with squinted eyes focusing her attention on a blinking and beeping device.

"Who are the newbies?" she asked, not looking away from her game.

"Gaz this is Zodia and Zipper, they're gonna sit with us ok?" Dib asked, a bit nervously. Gaz raised an eyebrow and looked over at the two.

"Whatever, just don't interrupt my game." She warned then went back to her game. Dib grinned, never thought it'd be that easy.

"So as we were talking about before with Zim." Dib started Zodia and Zipper looked over at Gaz who was playing her game.

"Oh don't worry, she's not listening to us, right Gaz?" Dib asked, Gaz grumbled.

"Your voice is making me sick." She growled.

"See?" he offered Zodia and Zipper stared intrigued at the girl's concentration.

"Anyway, what exactly did Zim do to warrant your revenge anyway?" Dib than asked, Zodia's attention snapped to him. Zipper put a hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"If you don't mind we'd like to keep that between us." He said, narrowing his eyes. Zodia grinned now her attention was on something else.

"Does she have ADHD or something?" he asked, then wondered if they even knew what that was.

"No she's just crazy. anyway back to our previous topic, all we really need you to do is capture Zim for us and return him to us. We'll take care of the rest alright Dib human?" Zipper asked. Dib nodded as Zodia stood.

"I'm gonna try some of this earth food, ok Zippy?" she said sweetly. Zipper gave her a sideways glance.

"Why do I not believe that?" he asked, Zodia pouted.

"I am really! I'm not gonna do anything crazy I promise!" she said Zipper waved his hand.

"Yeah, yea, so you say, so you say." He said, Zodia stuck her tongue out and then walked over to the cafeteria line. Zipper kept a close watch on her.

"You know she's heading for Zim's table right?" Dib asked, Zipper nodded.

"Yes, I know." He answered.

"Hey Zi-" Zodia was then snatched up by Zipper and was being dragged out of the lunch room.

"You're a pain Zodia." He grumbled.

"but you know ya love me right Zippy?" she said laughing. Zipper said nothing. "Zipper? Zippy! I know you hear me Zippy!"

"Stop talking." He finally said.

**I'm not making these chapters very long sorry bout that. But h yeah what do you think so far? tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry I have taken so long to post on this but writers block is a bitch. Let me tell ya. Anyway last time Zodia nearly blew their cover at least four times to the point where Zipper had to drag her out of school. Let's a take a sneak peek into their home lives shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Zippy I think I might teach Bibbles a new trick." Zodia said sitting upside down looking at their little SIR unit. Zipper turned from his lab table with a sigh.

"If either of you can sit still long enough to." He said looking at the disguised alien. Zodia stuck her tongue out at him.

"You want me to cut that off?" Zipper threatened, Zodia retreated her tongue back into her mouth and sat up.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Bibbles listens to me. Isn't that right Bibbles?" Zodia said patting the little robot on the head. Zipper rolled his eyes.

"How you get that SIR unit to behave is beyond me, Zodia dear." He said turning back to the small animal he was dissecting.

"You're just jealous Bibbles likes me over you." Zodia said sweetly.

"Whatever, say you ever going to turn off that hologram?" Zipper asked not turning away from his animal. Zodia frowned.

"No, I like this disguise, it's so pretty and scar free." She said looking herself over in the mirror. Zipper turned.

"If you keep dwelling on your looks you'll only drive yourself further down the path to insanity." He said, then went back to the half dead animal. "Besides, I promised you we'd get back at Zim for what he did to you. You don't need to worry about how you look."

"You have your grudges too yaknow Zippy." Zodia said hugging Zipper from behind. Zipper pushed her off.

"It doesn't matter, Zim will pay either way." He said stabbing the small animal in the eye with a crazed gin. "And I can't wait to take him apart."

~0~

The next day Dib ran into Zipper and Zodia before school. He called out to them, they turned to face him.

"Dibby!" Zodia shouted, waving her arm wildly and grinning like a madman.

"Hello dib." Zipper said, much more calmly. Dib ran up to them holding a large folder.

"What's this?" Zodia said snatching Dib's folder.

"I came up with a few plans on how to capture Zim, take a look and see what you like best." Dib said. Zipper snatched the folder from Zodia who looked up at him glaring.

"To be honest Dib we don't really care _**how**_ you get him, just that you do." He said, Dib nodded.

"Aww he went to so much trouble Zipper, at least give em a read!" Zodia said grabbing hold of Dib's arm, Dib went to move his arm, but the Irken girl had a firm grip onto his arm.

"Fine fine." Zipper said, then grabbed Zodia by the arm and dragging her off to the school.

"Hey wait a minute!" Dib shouted, running after them. Zipper narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Dib boy?" he asked. Dib paused.

"If we're going to work together I'm going to need to know a few things about you." He said. Zipper groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"You want to know something about us?" he asked, giving Dib a narrowed stare. Dib nodded his head feverishly.

"I'm annoyed, and Zodia's insane!" he said, walking past Dib, dragging Zodia behind him. Dib paused.

"I meant something I didn't already know." He said; then followed.

"I said I'd read over your little file; now will you please go away?" Zipper asked, his magenta eyes baring into Dib's.

"but we're going to the same place. And we have the same class." Dib said.

"That's true, that doesn't mean you don't annoy me, so unless you'd like me to dissect that extremely gargantuan head of yours-"

"My head's not that big!"

"Right, anyhow; unless you'd like it cracked open like an earth walnut; move out of my way." Zipper said.

"He means it yaknow?" Zodia asked, once again finding a way out of Zippers grip. Zipper let out a low growl, walking past the two. Zodia smiled. "Don't mind Zipper. He angry."

"Uhm, why is he angry?" Dib asked.

"Zodia; hurry up!" Zipper growled. Zodia ignored him, hugging tightly to a stuffed cat doll head.

"Zimmy's done some bad things to us; we want him gone. For goods." She said darkly, then grinned grabbing onto Dib's shirt collar and dragging him along with her.

"Don't worry Dib-human; we're gonna get him back though. Then you gets your proof you wanna." She said.

"Zodia!" Zipper growled, Zodia ran to catch up to him dragging Dib along.

~0~

Later at lunch the three—and Gaz—sat at their normal table; Zipper seeming extremely bored, Zodia still clutching her toy.

"Alright I looked over this file of yours; I'm actually impressed with the things you've come up with." Zipper said, "Very painful all of them."

"Yeah I thought so too." Dib said, "So, which did you like better?"

Zipper pulled out a slip of paper and letting it fall onto the table.

"This one; if you can actually pull it off." He said. Dib nodded.

"Oh I will; and remember you promised that once you have him you'll let me expose your alien life." He said.

"Right, but remember; if Zodia or I get exposed by you. Our SIR unit will chop off that head of yours." Zipper warned. Zodia grinned, holding up the stuffed toy. The eyes went glowing red.

"Uh…right."Dib said, gulping at his obvious threat.

"Hey lookie he's here." Zodia said, pointing to Zim as he walked into the area, he walked over to their table.

"I see the little Dib-stink has finally made some friends." He said, giving a cautious stare to Zipper and Zodia, who were glaring back at him.

"That's right Zim, and we're going to expose you for the filthy alien you are!" Dib shouted. Zim laughed evilly.

"Go head and try. Recruit all the human worm-babies you want. They don't stand a chance against an Irken soldier!" he shouted, Zipper and Zodia cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh? Why do you stare at Zim!" Zim shouted, pointing dramatically at Zipper.

"If you're alien race was _soo_ superior why haven't you taken earth already? Hmm?" Zipper asked.

"Lies lies all of it!" Zim shouted. Zipper cocked an eyebrow.

"Heehee Zimmy's crazier than I am Zippy." Zodia said, grinning like mad. Zim cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever; try with all your might, you can't stop me, yaddah yaddah. I AM ZIM!" he shouted and then ran away.

"It's amazing how we ever fell to that little bean." Zipper mumbled.

"Yeah about that; what exactly did he do?" Dib asked, Zipper and Zodia narrowed their eyes.

"Not important." they said in unison.

"But does it really matter kid? You'll get your proof, so why disect the subject. Right?" Zipper asked. Dib nodded.

"Besides if we told you; Zippy said we'd have to kill you." Zodia giggled. Dib swallowed hard.

"So, yeah; I'm gonna go...work on my plan." he said, then scooted away.

"I like him. He's funny." Zodia said.

"Your voices are making me sick! Go away!" Gaz shouted from her game, making the two aware she was there. Zipper looked over to her.

"How would you like to be playing that device from the inside of your body?*" he growled. Gaz opened one of her squinted eyes and glared.

"You don't scare me; but if you don't stop bugging me you'll be afraid of me. Now get lost." she growled back, then stood up and walked away, leaving Zipper even angrier than before.

~0~

"Zippy, what do you think of this?" Zodia asked she was modified her hologram projecter to give her a different human outfit. Zipper was not paying attention; finding yet another small animal to torture.

"Hey, Zipper! Zip! Hello? Are you there Zipper?" she asked poking at her companion's head.

"What is it!" Zipper shouted, slaming his scalple into the wooden table as he spun around to see his friend, in a red tanktop and black jeans. Zodia flinched.

"Zipper; yo've been really mean lately today. what's wrong?" she asked, Zipper eyes shifted.

"Come on Zipper. You can tell Zodia." Zodia said moving to sit on Zipper's table. Zipper sighed and layed his head in his hands.

"What do you think Zodia? I want to kill him for everything he has done. Zim doesn't even derserve this mission. The Bastard left us for dead!" He growled, Zodia tilted her head her long silvery white hair touching the table.

"Zipper, what are we gonna do when we do get our revenge? Where are we going to go?" she asked, Zipper looked up at Zodia who was staring at him with empty white eyes.

"When it's over? I haven't thought that far ahead yet." he muttered, looking away. Zodia giggled.

"Silly Zippy, oh hey wanna see what I taught Bibbles?" she asked, jumping off the table as the cat head plush toy rolled over to her feet. She picked it up and smiled as she held it out to Zipper.

"I'll only watch it you turn off that hologram." He said with a smirk. Zodia hugged the toy.

"But this is so much prettier. No scars." she mumbled, Zipper frowned resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I was really pretty before wasn't I Zipper?" she asked touching her hand to her cheek somberly, Zipper turned in his chair.

"You were." he mumbled. Not really wanting to admit that he thought she looked just as ravenous as she used to be; insanity and all.

"And now I'm hideous!" Zodia shouted throwing Bibbles at the ground. Zipper spun around at the sound of the crash.

"Zodia calm down." Zipper shouted, grabbing a hold of Zodia, as she threw her fit, leting out string after string of curses towards Zim. Zipper kept hold of her tightly so she wouldn't destroy anything, until she finally calmed down and he whispered in her ear; "I promise I won't let Zim live for what he's done."

"Zipper..." Zodia sniffled, then slid to the floor, "I want Bibbles."

**Ok Zodia's a bit superficial about her looks. But it's not her fault, and you'll see why in future-but not now haha. but yeah review please! Ja-ne! sorry if this was short; i can't tell how long these stupid things are since i don't have microsoft word anymore (pissed) anyhow review, no flames please.**


End file.
